cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael McKean
Michael McKean (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013; animated)'' [Dr. Bartholomew Wolper]: Neck sliced open after Joker (voiced by Michael Emerson) slashes his neck with a broken coffee cup live on David Endocrine's (voiced by Conan O'Brien) talk show. TV Deaths *''The Simpsons: The Otto Show'' (1992; animated) [David St. Hubbens]: Dies in an explosion caused by a car crash, along with Nigel Tufnel (voiced by Christopher Guest) & Derek Smalls (voiced by Harry Shearer), after their bus veers off the road when a school bus driven by Otto (also voiced by Shearer) drives in their path (Played for Comic Effect). *''Star Trek: Voyager: The Thaw (1996)'' [The Clown]: Playing a manifestation of a virtual reality program, he ceases to exist after being tricked by Kate Mulgrew into allowing his captives to go free; without the minds of his captives to keep his program active, he ceases to exist while talking to Kate's hologram. *''Batman Beyond: Sneak Peek (2000; animated)'' [Ian Peek]: Falls into the Earth's core after his uncontrollable intangibility causes him to pass right through the ground. *''Clerks The Animated Series: Dante and Randal and Jay and Silent Bob and a Bunch of New Characters and Lando Take Part in a Whole Bunch of Movie Parodies Including, But Not Exclusive toThe Bad News Bears, The Last Starfighter, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Plus A High School Reunion'' (2000; animated) [Professor Ram/Creepy Old Guy]: "Professor Ram" is killed in an explosion after Jay (voiced by Jason Mewes) pulls the cave's self destruct lever (Creepy Old Guy survives the episode) (Played for Comedic Effect). *''Better Call Saul: Lantern'' (2017) [Chuck McGill] Commits suicide by kicking over a lantern, allowing his house to burn down while he is in it. Notable Connections *Mr. Annette O'Toole Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1947 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Duckman cast members Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Small Soldiers Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees